kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Park
Atlas Park: The room that NEVER sleeps. (SevenofSpades) Possibly a reference to the area in City Of Heroes of the same name. Atlas Park is a great place to stop by and talk nicely with other members. But the room RP's a lot, and isn't right for everyone. THIS. IS. ATLAS. Atlas Park: The room that always needs a mod 24/7. THIS. IS. SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRTA!! :D Breaking News!! yes, yes, this information has been over and done with on the ledgendary Deliciouse Cake! V information on his old "regulars line" below V "Delicious_Cake':'' Mmm...Cake. (NOTE: cake is dead,he apparentely killed hinself about 2 and a half,to 3 months ago, around the middle of september, 2009 ,and Isn't with us anymore....'or so we thought''''!!!')"'' '''this information is old and dead yes '(no disrespect intended)' and any true atlas member who was online that night knows that cake killed himself. BUT! there are some that have seen him around before, talking! and catching up! with those hes come to know the very years after that incident' the night of XXXX, september XX, 2009! 'there for he is still technically a "regular" which is why'' 'his information should still be with us and remembered for all to know.' '''More news on this report as it is gathered.' Regulars alright, this section has been reset. You are free to insert your bio here, as long as you don't type as if you are missing most of your brain. Enjoy~ shadowclan_1996: '''SHE IS THE AWESOMEST PERSON EVER. EVERYONE LIKES HER BECAUSE SHE IS SO AWESOME. SHE IS THE MOST AMAZING PERSON EVER. '''AngelKittyXD: Moar awesome then blackhawk808. blackhawk808: I am the biggest idiot for thinking Xbox was worthy of the word "nice". also religion is my favorite thing, especially christians! (blackhawk808: LOL. Very well-thought out insult. :D) (unknown: why thank you! i was wondering when people would notice the very few and tiny changes i made ;D) bvanharjr: '''This space for sale ______________________________ '''couldntthinkof1: Blackhawk and Timelines brother, Son of skaren, Loves to fight and PARTY!!! (This includes guzzling gallons of Vodka and I JUST GOT UNBANNED DAMNIT!!!!! anyway, my alt is TTHelvianTT, A.K.A. "Bread" By Angel) JennahRawr: ''' A sweet and nice girl who splee has a crush on and she hates it when a vulgar person (such as crockidile) comes into atlas. '''Fox8745: A somewhat nice short tempered boy (A clueless one at that.)a boy that waits and watches, gathering information over time using what he has learned to his advantage on the destruction of his foes. Pickleontheblock: He sells roofies. He's the ignored brother of killah_123. Ever since his brother died while trying to save himself from drowning, he went on his brother's footsteps as a professor in "Academia Skoolop" where he teaches proper treatment for trolls (even tough he's connected to some) He has serious memory problems because he treats roofies like gold. '''ForeverLoading':' Completely random person, and not so nice to newcomers. Beware. He is the man with many alts. He created the race of Walkesheetpial. '''MovieTheatre:' I IZ THE CRAPY KING. Also the Dare King. o.o ;D CylentNight: The 12 year old girl who is said to act like a slut all the time. She has her own loli (Cyls_loli1). She loves FallsLoli1, JennahRawr, Cyls_loli1, and Disaster_Mantis. She gets depressed easily when shes ignored. killah_123: A boy who returned from the surface after 4 months of captivity in the hands of ForeverLoading's "goons". vlad_tod:'''a half-vamp who goes by the rules of vampires in The Chronicals of Vladimir Tod. Can not be killed by holy water or crusifixes (crosses), can only be killed by stakes and garlic if his Pravus powers are taken away. Can dodge almost anything due to super speed, has super strength, super speed, telepathy, levitation, and mind control abilities. His Pravus powers makes him unable to kill, and the only person who can take them away is Spleeman007. also can you tell that i just LOVE twilight? '''Spleeman007: A half human half vampire that has and he has one enemy vlad_tod hes the other half vamp that splee has vowed to kill so that he can be the vamp of atlas park again. Wiimanj-'A N00B crazier than the ''Jockey from left 4 dead 2 (fave game btw) anyway he likes pie........ alot of pie............ '''Patxtreme83: '''A person with about 15 alts, he loves annoying '''The_Chosen_One, and getting banned or silenced, at which point, he either switches to, or creates, an alt. When Annoyed/Angry, He Will Either use ascii, (text art) or speak chinese and spam like mad. member of Mcconnell's Mafia> Johno130: '''A person who if he's not shooting something, is huggling dazz. Also may randomly hit someone with a baseball bat or push someone off the fabled '''ATLAS CLIFF. Mcconnell: should butt out of lives should we write the new ppl that are regulars??? RP It's alright, as long as you don't spam the chat with it. Pickleontheblock says: It did sound a little wet, there didn't it? Right at the end! Oooh! Heh heh heh. Let's have a smell, all right? Oh, everyone likes their own brand, don't they? Oh, this is magic! Hmmm, wafting, wafting. Ok, analysis. Ooh, smells like carrots in throw-up! Oh that could gag a maggot! It smells like hot sick ass in a dead carcass! Even stink would say that stinks! You know when you go into an apartment building and you smell the other people's cooking on each floor and you go "What are they cookin'?" That, plus crap! lol you all stink join ATLAS PARK Others blazen_angel: A random person that has no life at all and was sent to atlas park from Road Scholars. Blazen is also the tolls person of the park, unless they have already been there. Also the Clearly the''' WORST, OF THE WORST '''person to talk to, Considering that he is the most stupidest Scholar. Also cn be very problematic. He also tries poorly in hitting girls. Category:Chat rooms